legofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Nihilus66
Willkommen thumb|Willkommen! Hallo Nihilus66, herzlich willkommen in der Legopedia :-) Im Help-Wikia gibt's (vorerst nur auf Englisch) eine Kurzanleitung zum Wikistart. Wenn Du direkte Hilfe seitens Wikia brauchst, kannst Du mich einfach ansprechen :-) Viel Spaß und viele Grüße --rieke 14:25, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Anmeldung Hallo Nihilus, nach kurzen Startschwierigkeiten bin ich jetzte da!!!! --Gruß dein Freund Upgrade aus der Jedipedia (Plo Koon)!!! --Upgrade 15:16, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Moment kurz, ich hab nen Problem, ich kann nämlich keine Rechte verteilen. Nihilus66 15:31, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Adminrechte Hallo Nihilius, zu Deiner Frage wegen der Adminrechte: Guck mal bei den Spezialseiten nach, dort findest Du ganz unten alle Möglichkeiten, die Dir als Wikigründer zusätzlich zur Verfügung stehen, u.a. auch Spezial:Makesysop. --rieke 15:33, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Mal ne Frage bin ich jetzt eigentlich schon Admin oder wie? --Upgrade 15:53, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Oui. Mal so;n Hinweis, wir haben schon Vandalismus. Geh mal auf dei Benutzerliste und du siehst was ich meine. Hilf mir bitte mal mit denen vertig zu werden und schreib Verwarnungen. Nihilus66 15:56, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Da kannst du aber einen drauf lassen! Mein Herz hat glaub ich, als ich das gesehen habe, fürne Zeit ausgesetzt!!!! NMun schieß los wie kann ich die mal schnell katapultieren!!! --Gruß Upgrade 16:06, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Erst mal ne Verwarnung auf die Benutzerseite setzen, ich denke das sind eh nicht sehr viele Benutzer, wenn nicht sogar nur einer, der das gemacht hat. ach ja und du könntest die Namen verschieben. Nihilus66 16:09, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Der erste hat mal sein Fett wegbekommen, hab ihn für eine Woche gesperrt, nur um mal zu demonstrieren, wie das hier abläuft! Bis morgen (sorry!)!!!!! Bitte haltet ein. Wenn Ihr auf Spezial:Listusers geht, so seht ihr als Admins alle Accounts, die projektweit in den über 3.000 Wikia-Wikis jemals registriert wurden. Normale Benutzer sehen diese nicht. Es ist also weder nötig, diese (bereits projektweit gesperrten) Accounts hier nochmal zu sperren, noch ist es wünschenswert, dass die entsprechenden Benutzerseiten angelegt werden (denn erst dadurch werden diese Benutzernamen ja für andere User und auch für Suchmaschinen sichtbar). --rieke 16:59, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Oh man, und ich dachte schon die wären alle bei uns. Tut mir echt Leid! Ich muss erst mal lernen was ein Admin alles tuen kann und muss. Nihilus66 17:01, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Aprppos, wie kann man eigentlich das Logo und den Hintergrund ändern? Nihilus66 17:02, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Die wichtigsten Sachen findest Du über den obigen Link: Help-Wikia. :::Das Logo gibt's in zwei Größen. Ich hab's Euch mal hochgeladen als Bild:Wiki.png (für die alten Skins) und als Bild:Wiki wide.png (für die neuen Skins). Letzteres nur als Schnellentwurf zur Hilfe. Da müsstet Ihr selbst noch was passendes entwerfen (Bildmaße sind angegeben). --rieke 17:56, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh, oh: Ich hab bei Skin jetzt auf Test geklickt, und nun kann ich nichts mehr an den Einstellungen ändern. Ich musste ja auch ausgerechnet da drauf klicken! Nihilus66 18:15, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::Zum Glück hab ich's noch selbst gelöst. Danke für das Logo, sieht gar nicht so schlecht aus. Nihilus66 18:15, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::::Keine Panik, hier geht nichts kaputt ;-) Am Rande vielleicht noch interessant: Hast Du schon mal bei der englischen Ausgabe lego.wikia.com vorbeigeguckt? --rieke 18:18, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::::Nein, das hab ich noch nicht gemacht. Das wäre aber mal einen Abstecher wert. Mal sehen was die so haben. Nihilus66 18:20, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Wow, die sind ja schon richtig gut! Vielleicht sollten wir die mal in nächster Zeit kontaktieren. Nihilus66 18:23, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Tut mir leid das ich schon wieder dein Wissen in Anspruch nehmen muss, aber weißt du wie man die Links in der Toolleiste links und die Hintergrundfarbe ändert? Nihilus 13:17, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Cody support Ihr hattet mich nach unterstützung gefragt? Ok, ich werde kommen, sobald die Telekom mein Internet wieder Funktionstüchtig gemacht hat. Mein Benutzername hier ist "Der Tech". MfG Cody/Der Tech/195.93.60.131 15:02, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Na dann bereite ich schon mal die Wilkommen-Nachricht vor ;-) Nihilus 15:06, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::So, ich bin wieder da... ich kann jetzt mitschreiben. Gibt es schon Vorlagen und Richtlinien? Was soll ich machen, warte auf Arbeit!! ;-) Der Tech 18:49, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Also, Guck dich am besten mal im Community Portal um. Die Richtlinien gibts unter Legopedia: Gesetzeskatalog. Des weiteren brauchen wir dringenst eine Vorlage für die Infoboxen und eine Hintergrundfarbe. Die nötigen Rechte bekommst du gleich. Nihilus 18:53, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::: Ich habe fertig. Schau auch mal wenn du Lust hast auf die Hauptseite, ich hatte bis jetzt keine Zeit was dran zu machen. Ich musste erst mal tausende von Kategorien anfertigen^^ Nihilus 18:56, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::Also die Leitlinien muss man nochmal gründlich überarbeiten! Ansonsten werde ich demnächst mit Artikeln anfangen. Der Tech 20:58, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Gestzkatalog Habe den Gesetzkatalog erstmal fertig gestellt, schau ihn dir an, falls dir noch was wichtiges mit einfällt schreibs noch hin!! --P.S.: Under Construction , Infoboxen? --Gruß ^^ Upgrade 16:13, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Infoboxen !!!!!!!!!! Habe die erste fertig, zum Thema Figur, also Einzelfigur bzw. minifig. Upgrade 16:13, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::.Fehlt nur noch Benutzer Nihilus 10:19, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Benutzer, Videospiel, Fahrzeug, Tier, etc. Das ist noch einges!! Ach übrigens, ich habe bei Star Wars noch die Jabba's Palace Sets, Jabba's Prize und Jabba's Message hinzugefügt..... Gruß Upgrade 16:22, 19. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Vorlage:Benutzer Deine gewünschte Vorlage ist erstellt! Ich habe lange dran gebastelt, weil irgendetwas nicht funktioniert hatte. Auf alle Fälle hast du jetzt erstmal das, was du haben wolltest. Noch was, habe für dich eine Vorlage erstellt, siehe Vorlage:Nihilus66. --Gruß :Verry much thank you... oder so ähnlich ::Nur so ne Frage: wie ist das jetzt, wenn ich in der Vorlage etwas änere übernimt es die Änderung auch, oder? weil dann würde ich nämlich versuchen noch die 66 wegzukriegen. ::Ach so, das mach ich dir gleich weg, wenn du das möchtest! ::Noch was, mein Dad hatte gestern die Wii + LSW-DkS gekauft und ich durfte mal Probe spielen. Ich habe dir hier mal einen Vorgeschmack auf die neuen Charaktere hingeschrieben: *Boss Rugor Nass *Captain Roos Tarpals *Zam Wessell *Jabba, the Hutt *Aayla Secura *Dexter Jettster *Lama Su *Taun We (oder ein normaler Kaminoaner) *und halte dich fest:Plo Koon --Gruß :Und warum gibts keinen Nihilus? Buhuhuuuu :´-(. Nein Spaß beiseite. Ich hab mir gestern die neue Games aktuell gekauft, und rat mal was drin war! ::Null Ahnung, schieß mal los.....?! :::Na worüber reden wir denn gerade? Dort ist ein Bild abgebildet wo Qui-Gon in der Cantina steht und gerade ein Bild von R2 zusammenbaut. Bloß ist die Cantina ein wenig anders als in den vorherigen Spielen. Moment mal wo is die überhaupt. Ich geh mal suchen... ::::Die Cantina liegt in Mos Eisley, da Wuher an der Bedienung spielt, und Dexter als Charakter existiert! :::::Na gut ist ja nur ein Bild, aber die Redaktion der Games Aktuell hat fast nur gutes zu verkünden.